Tournament
by Goat13
Summary: There is a tournament between yokai academy and akuma college and Tsukune is chosen to be one of yokais fighters. And how is the Mokas family involved? Tsukuneharem
1. Daddy!

Another new story! Just so you guys know, this story will have sexual contents, so you are warned. But not now! Perverts! How can you think of things of that right now!? If I see you, I will gut you like a fish!

* * *

"Wait up, you guys!" he heard from behind him.

Akashiya moka

Ever since the incident with Okuto Kaneshiro, he couldn't help but to feel even more odd around her. It was like he had a barrier around him whenever she was around. The worst part was that he could never break that fragile wall, no matter how much he pounded on it.

Now the barrier was back and it felt thinner and stronger then ever at the same time.

"Hey, Tsukune! Are you doing anything this after school? I was wondering if you wanted to do something this morning." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

_Oh god, she's cute _"N-no, I'm not doinganything at all. what did you have in mind?" Tsukune said so nervous that you could hear his teeth shaking a mile away.

She started chewing on her thumbnail while she thought about it. "I know! Lets play a game!" _A game?_

"What kind of game? Like a boardgame or like 20 questions?" _What is she up to?_

"You'll see when you find out, ok! Now lets hurry up or we'll be late for math!" she told him with a smile on her face.

* * *

Later Tsukune Aono as walking towards the girls dormitory trying his best to control his stupid shaking.

_Why does everything has to be so damn hard?! I hate this! Fuck!_He thought as he made the distance between Mokas shorter.

When he was right in front of her door he stood there like an idiot wondering if he should knock on the door or if he should just run away. He decided to knock. And the moment he did that the door flew open in his face.

Darkness.

* * *

"How nice of you to come back to us. I was beginning to wonder if I had hit you a little too hard, but then again if I had done that then you would have been a waste of time."

He tried to move, but well-tied rope held him at his place.

_Ok, I can't move and there's a strange voice talking to me that I can't see. Great. _Tsukune thought

"Try open your eyes before you think you can't see. It'll help." The strange voice said.

He opened them. _Ah, thank…_ "hold on! How did you know that?" he yelled out at the voice.

"How insolent! I should just kill you now and take the Akuma gene, but unfortunately, my daughter would be mad at me if I did that." The one who spoke decided to stop the charade and stepped out of the shadow that he was in.

Tsukune gasped at the face.

"Hello, Aono Tsukune. My name is Akashiya Drakson. Father of Akashiya Moka."

* * *

Moka was walking to her apartment with a sad look on her face. She couldn't find Tsukune, no matter how much she searched.

As she sniffed the air she caught the scent of Tsukune and something else. But it didn't help at all, because it had been like that all day.

She thought about giving up, but then the scent grew stronger as she walked towards her dormitory. Was it possible that he could be in there? She started to run and as she was halfway there she realized what the scent was.

_**Dad?

* * *

**_

"Wait! You are her father?

"Yes."

"And you knocked me out because you wanted to say hello?

"Yes."

"And now you want something called the demongene?"

"Yes."

"And that's all?"

_Oh, dear god. I hate my life! _

"Now I have some questions for you." The old vampire said.

"Ok."

"You are Aono Tsukune, right?"

"Yes."

"You know my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Are you a ghoul?"

"Ye- I mean no! I mean…" he lost himself in words.

"Its all right. I know that you used to be a human." Drakson said with a voice that implied much humour.

Tsukune stared at the vampire._ How can he know? The only way he can know is if Moka-san told him and she wouldn't do that, right?_

"No she wouldn't. I can read peoples mind even if you are a ghoul. I thought you figured that out when I told you about opening your eyes back then." He said with a amused look. He didn't know how he looked, but something told him that the old vampire looked nothing alike Moka-san. The reason he couldn't take a proper look off his face was because the light was turned off and it was getting late. The only reason that he recognised him was because he was able to read his yoki.

"Then why would you even bother asking me these questions?"

"Dunno. Amusement, maybe?" he said with a dumb look on his face.

"Dad! What are you doing here!?" Moka-san said as she stood in the doorway. 


	2. Oh, this cant be good!

It's me again! Sorry for the wait. I met the all-powerful foe, writers block.

Another chapter.

* * *

You'd think that a father and a daughter would be glad to see each other, but its not always like that. Moka and Drakson had been talking for ten minutes, when Drakson said something that caught Moka offguard.

"What are you talking about!? Tsukune isn't an Akuma. He's just a human who turned into a ghoul and have powers that is almost as big as a vampire. That's all." Moka said with a matter-of-fact tone that meant she had no idea of what she just said.

_How can you still say `that's all´ at the end of the __sentence? _Tsukune thought with a sweatdrop at the back of his head.

"And do you know why he is that? Why he is so delicious to you? Do you know why he isn't attacking you right now?" Dr Drakson said with a serious look on his face that said one thing: No talking back if you don't want a punch in the piehole.

"That reason is because he is a descendant of a different monster: The Akuma. They're different in several aspects, but in general they're the same as us. And we, vampires, think that their blood taste the sweetest in the worlds that exist right now." He took a pause here and gathered his breath. He seemed like he was about to say something that would hurt his pride forever. "And his powers aren't almost as big as ours."

_Well, that's to be expected…_

"It's our powers that are almost as big as his." He said so fast; in order to maintain the little amount of pride he had remaining, that it took Tsukune a minute to understand the meaning.

_Of course, I mean it was Moka that gave me… wait… huh ... what did he say?_

"What did you say? He yelled without realising it.

"Oy! Calm down, will ya!? Yes, your powers surpasses the power of vampires, well, most vampires. There are some that will probably be able of beating if they put their mind into.

Also to prevent that from happening we are gonna have to make you use ghoulbased power 24/7 from now on.

"But I don't want to!" Tsukune said imitating a spoiled child to the core.

"Don't be such a baby. If you awaken the Akuma powers then you won't be controlled by the instinct that you have when you use it. You will still have them, but they will be more subtle and controlled. Also your appearance will change from your normal ghoulappearence." Drakson said with `the serious´ face again.

"Exactly how different will my _appearance_ be? Will I look like a monster like an ogre or something?" He didn't fancy having a matching form with Zaisou when releasing his powers.

"Don't be silly! A lowlife yokai like him cannot look like an akuma! No, your released form will probably be something different than most of the yokai on this school, but you will probably have some kind of human base form since the majority of your being is human. See yourself as a quarter of an akuma." Drakson said as he watched Mokas and Tsukunes reactions. They were different than what he expected.

Tsukune looked up in the ceiling as if trying to figure out what the squareroot of 1738356847 while picturing Kurumu naked. The muscles in his face eventually relaxed and he gave up on trying to understand even though he was the one who was the most involved in it.

Moka on the other hand immediately understood what it meant. Her eyes were wide-open as she then understood her fathers intentions.

"You're gonna sign Tsukune up for the demon tournament, are you!" She said and even though he didn't have a clue on what it was, he did know that it couldn't be good.

* * *

im looking for someone to be my beta, so if youre interested; send me message.

* * *

I know about the short chapter, but I didn't have access to the computer until now! However, that is going to change because its my birthday soon and I am going to get my own computer. Isn't that awesome!? I am also going to update on CB and Slave to more often. Until then, my dear reade… BAAAM!

MIKO! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!

_M__iko, wearing an bloody apron and carrying a chainsaw, starts walking towards Ejagubben._

Why did you kill me in my first appearance? She asks with a maniacal smile.

Because I needed someone to kill in order to satisfy the readers lust for blood. Author says quietly.

Oh, they will be satisfied soon. As well as I. starts running after me while laughing .

Hopefully, author will still have his fingers around for the next chapter.

_A chainsaw is heard in the backgro__und._

Hopefully, he'll have **all** his extremities left until the next chapter


	3. Awakening the demon inside?

_Well, I thought I would continue with this story since it has been quite a while since__ I have uploaded another chapter. So, enjoy!_

* * *

_Tournament? What are they talking about?_ Tsukune had been confused all this time, he still was, but now he was starting to get curious, albeit still scared.

"Now, now, Moka dear. There is no reason to get upset. If we train him properly then he would probably survive." Dr Drakson had been trying to cover the fact that he had been trying to trick them into entering the tournament and he knew that one of them would discover it sooner or later, but he didn't expect it to be this soon or even soon at all.

"_**There is no way that we're letting him enter the tournament! It's too dangerous even for a real yokai. Remember what happened to uncle jack? He's still pissed off over his arm that took ages to grow back and he's also still complaining about `the feeling hasn't returned´.**_

Apparently Inner Moka had decided to join in on the conversation sensing that Outer Moka wasn't going to be enough to stop whatever her Father was plotting.

"Jack wasn't the smartest of vampires and certainly not the strongest. I'm ashamed to admit that I have connections with my brother in law. And if it goes as planned then Tsukune will be even stronger than him." The doctor took a break and walked slowly towards Tsukune and placed a hand on his forehead. "You will soon understand what I mean, Moka." He inhaled and then injected pure yoki into Tsukunes head.

The result was the following: the rope that held him was obliterated along with the chair that he was sitting on. Black tribe tattoos climbed up his neck and settles on his cheekbones. His hair turned silver and his eyes became red and his pupils became black slits. Everything stopped with a black and red explosion of demonic energy.

Moka was stupefied. Inner and outer Moka had never seen something like this the energy that was being released surpassed her own and on level on her fathers. It was smothering her and forcing her to collapse on the floor. Drakson, however, had little trouble with the display of power.

He just stood there waiting for the scene before him to be over.

Then another explosion enveloped Tsukune in dust and what felt like hours a smirking Tsukune walked out of the inferno.

The transformation before was complete and a few changes had been made.

The tattoos now covered his hands and forearms along with his legs and feet. His eyes were still red, but the pupils were formed like crosses.

When he spoke another voice was heard that synchronised perfectly with his normal voice giving it a metallic sound.

"You really are a moron! What did you think you would accomplish by releasing me?! I'm just going to kill you now!" he said with a maniacal glee and rushed towards Drakson with a speed that rivalled the werewolf's.

Halfway there, however, Drakson had disappeared and reappeared behind him with a dagger in his left hand and a purple orb of energy in the right hand. He aimed the orb to strike Tsukunes spine, but Tsukune had already grabbed his wrist and twisted it around to leave Drakson with an opening. Taking the opportunity, he threw a punch in his gut and halfexpected it to be dodged, but Drakson couldn't move, mind the wristgrip, and therefore tried to lessen the impact by exhaling and bracing himself. It would normally work on a lowlevel yokai, but then again Tsukune wasn't a Yokai. The punch knocked him into the wall and leaved a giant crater on the whole livingroom wall.

Tsukune wasn't done yet however. He ran forward and started to kick and punch every inch of Draksons body he could get to. After making sure that almost all of his opponents bone were crushed or broken he grabbed Draksons collar threw him into the door, that couldn't take the power that was forced onto it and eventually broke, and out on the courtyard.

During the whole time they were fighting, Moka was lying on the ground. Stunned at the scene. Her best and only friend Tsukune had turned into this monster. It was just like when he had first transformed into a ghoul and started to wreak havoc. Only now it was a different monster he had turned into and a stronger one to boot. And now his opponent was her father. She knew she had to do something or her father might kill him. Or the other way around.

Tsukune had gone after the vampire that he had threw out the door and although it had seemed to be a good move at first, he found it to horrible move now. Drakson had the only exits guarded, the door and the window, in a building that was specifically made to withstand heavy tremors, yokai aren't known for taking a chat about their differences, his fight an example of that.

Drakson wasn't as beaten up as he thought he would be as well. Although he had blood running from his head and mouth, he stood up straight and smiled while shooting small beams of blue light from the orb he had. When Tsukune tried to rush out the door, he would get hit by one of the beams and he only had to experience it once to feel how painful it was to burn your entire right side to a crisp. Of course now that his Akuma blood had been awakened the regeneration only took about thirty seconds, but it didn't take away the pain. Okay, it took away most of the pain, but not all of it. When he finally stood up he noticed that Moka stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.

Deciding to have a little fun with her, Tsukune said:" Did you really think that your pal Tsukune could keep me in there forever with that stupid lock of his? I bet you fantasised about how you would be together forever." When Moka flinched he knew he was right.

He continued:" Oh, so I was right! Would you believe that?! A vampire that fell in love with a half-demon! This is amazing! But guess what? You ca…" he started, but something in his expression changed. He grabbed the left side of his face with his tattooed hand, as if he was going to rip the skin from the flesh.

"What are you... doing, you … little fuck!?" he shouted out in the air, as if someone was there. "You can't do this! I just came out! It's not fair! Just stay inside and shut up!" he yelled with his expression filled with rage and pain.

Suddenly Drakson appeared in a flash and this time the orb had turned yellow and he punched Tsukune in the chest with it. It didn't stop, however. It broke through the skin and completely obliterated the ribcage. When it reached the heart, it dissolved into a fluid-like substance and entered into the pumping organ and, from Mokas point of view, the heart pumped with a yellow light for a few seconds before _exploding_ in Tsukunes chest.

She was stunned again, but not because she was worried or shocked, but because she was afraid.

_`This can't be right! Tsukune's dead? No, wait! If I can get him to the nurse or a hospital…´_ she stopped her mental ranting when she Tsukune moved. At first it was just a movement, no more then a shake, but then he lifted his arm and started to stand up. His knees almost buckled under his weight when he tried to straighten out to his full length. She gasped at the image that greeted her.

His entire chest was exposed and all of his organs were covered in the tribal tattoos that she saw in his legs and arms. His heart was regenerating itself at a rapid pace while it seemed to spit out blood through the jagged holes that remained after the explosion. His ribcage started to close, all of the bones repaired, and the flesh and skin started to cover it up as well. The tattoos moved over his body and wandered up to his left eye before covering it and then entering it. The white immediately turned black and the red turned yellow. The only thing that didn't change was the form of the pupil. It kept the form of a cross.

When he staggered to his feet and struggled to stay awake, Drakson punched him in the gut, payback for when Tsukune had done the same thing. He then landed a punch on his face, knocking him out cold. Tsukune fell again and stayed down.

"Now you know what I mean about him being more powerful then most vampires, Moka.

He is a real Akuma, that's for sure." Drakson said while nursing a sore jaw.

Moka was, as always, to shocked, stunned, stupefied and, flat out, dumbfounded. He was still alive after that? She was almost afraid that her father would suddenly say that he was joking and say that Tsukune would die. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she started to sob.

Drakson saw how his daughter felt and decided to wake her from the pathetic state she was in. god knows that he wasn't going to have a weak daughter on his hands.

"You know, even though he is an Akuma, if someone in his condition is left unattended then his will probably carry a permanent injury in the future." It gave him the result he wanted.

Moka rushed to her feet and grabbed Tsukunes arm. After a little gently pulling, she had Tsukunes arm over her shoulder and her arm around his back. She got a nauseating and hungry feeling when the heart, his ribcage hadn't fully healed and it was still visible, pumped blood out of the now almost invisible holes and sprayed blood onto her face. It was immediately replaced with worry as she saw his mutated left eye.

"My god, what happened to Tsukune?!" Moka raised her head and saw Kurumu standing in the distance. A basket of cookies were on the ground, its contents spilled out on the dirt. It was obviously a gift to Tsukune. She rushed towards them and, after a minute of explaining, helped them to get to the nurse.

In the distance, a smiling man stood with a pumping heart in his hand, covered in black marks. His hair looked as if it was made of silver with a streak of gold in the front which disappeared at the back of his head. His fangs stood out one centimetre longer than normal human teeth would, proving that he was a vampire. His entire outfit was red with two black streaks starting from the shoulders of his trenchcoat. His shirt and loose leather pants were completely crimson red and he had expensive leather boots. Along with black fingerless gloves, he had a silver cross on a silver bracelet that was shaped like a snake that was eating its own tail. When he spoke, his voice was filled with glee.

"Now that I have your heart, there is no other choice for you then to join me as a pawn in my plan, Tsukune."

Then, Drakson disappeared.

* * *

Well, that chapter 3 for ya! Remember to review! Onegai!


	4. His heart and pain

Pain.

Thats everything he felt.

The feeling that every inch of his being felt and hated.

He had become used to this feeling the moment he had met Moka. The way his body would scream in protest every time he got hurt was actually Mokas doing.

Yet, he couldn't help but keep protecting her. He would always keep saving her when she needed him.

And he would always receive pain for it.

* * *

When Moka and Kurumu had taken Tsukune to the school infirmary, they could almost hear Tsukune ribs cracking and bending themselves in order to make sure all of the organs were going back to their original place. Every time they heard the noise of a rib breaking and repairing itself, they would flinch and they were close to dropping him several times.

By the time they had reached the nurse, they couldn't help, but to shake from disgust after the noise that imprinted itself in their memory. They now sitting outside the infirmary and were waiting for the nurse to inform them on Tsukunes condition.

The sounds from footsteps were heard in the corridor and they looked up to see the nurse carrying a strange expression.

"Are you friends of Tsukune Aono?" she asked both of them. When they nodded, she directed for them to get inside, not very discretely. Not if you call waving your hand to get inside very fast, and with very big motions, discreet.

When they had followed the nurse, more like ran after her, inside the room, they saw Tsukune fully dressed and he looked like he had just taken a shower since his hair was slightly wet.

His eye had almost gone back to normal as the only thing that remained was the shape of the pupil that looked like some sort of mix between of a circle and a cross.

Since they didn't think that he would recover so fast, all they could do was to stare.

Kurumu was the first on to recover.

She jumped with her breast first in his face, and then she used her momentum to swing around him using her as a pole of some sort (A/N: I wonder what kind of pole.) to hang onto his back and push her breast against his back. The result was that he immediately turned red and almost lost his footing due to her clinging onto him while pushing her breast in his face and back, as well as touching him in other places.

Moka finally recovered from her shock and ran towards him in order to hug him. That's when it happened.

Tsukune eye started to turn black and the brown turned yellow. His knees buckled under his own weight and he grabbed his head, screaming out in thin air.

Black blood started to drop from his eyes, waking a hunger in Moka.

While it did smell like Tsukunes blood, it had a smell about it that reeked with evil and power.

Moka quickly jumped back at the reaction and as soon as she did that, he stopped screaming and he was able to stand up, although still very shaky.

Kurumu had also stopped when he had reacted the way he did towards Moka and when he had started screaming she fell of and landed on the floor. Also when Moka had stepped back she had also noted that Tsukune ceased to scream when Moka stepped back.

The nurse had somewhere in the screaming appeared behind him with a syringe in hand which she used to inject some sort of liquid into his neck. His eye turned back to its normal form, even the pupil turned back to normal.

"I knew it! Someone stole his heart!" The nurse said, clearly angered. "What kind of madman would do such a thing?" She removed the syringe and helped Tsukune stand up.

"What does that mean, somebody took his heart?" Kurumu asked the nurse. She was the one to have Tsukunes heart and nobody else. Does this mean that Tsukune had somebody else, other then her, Moka, Mizore… she eventually lost her train of thoughts as she realized that the list of girls would be endless after the group of fangirls he had attracted after all the fights he had during his time in the academy.

"I means that somebody has taken his heart out of his body and replaced it with a copy of his own heart. Only someone with enormous amounts of yoki can do it:" The nurse explained with an angered face. "I never thought someone would be foolish enough to even try that technique nowadays!" she added

Moka remembered how her father had attacked Tsukune with a strange yellow orb of energy that she had never seen before. When he had used the purple orb she had recognised it as a daemon beam, an attack that allowed one to compress ones yoki into a beam that obliterated everything it touches. She was surprised when Tsukune had survived it. Although it looked similar, the yellow orb could actually be a completely different technique.

But why did he get a seizure when she got close to him?

* * *

I know that this was a really short chapter, But I've been REAL busy! So plz review


	5. Who the hell are you!

Hiya! It me guys with another chapter of Tournament! Now I know that it's been a while (a long while) since I've updated, but better late then never…

* * *

Darkness…

It was all he could see…

It wasn't like when you close your eyes and it is completely black, but he could see his own body. Everything else around was dark though. He tried to walk around, but he was suspended in air. He didn't feel heavy or light. Like there was no perception for gravity or light there.

"Man this sucks. It's the second time today that I can't see a thing. But before when that Drakson guy knocked me out I could at least wake up and open my eyes, but now… it's all dark. I hate when things like these happen!" He yelled out into the darkness as if it would help his situation.

"Yes I do agree. Darkness is good as a colour, but not something you live in." A voice responded. It was a cold voice that had a creepy tone to it. Tsukune gasped at the voice.

"Who said that?" he yelled, trying to find the location of the one who had spoken.

"How about… me? Normally I don't show myself to people, but I guess I can show you, after all, you are the one who controls this body…" the voice responded.

Then the darkness was being sucked in, like a maelstrom sucks in water. When all the darkness had left he could see that he was in a cemetery. The gravestones were made out black stone, probably onyx, and most had withered into mere shadows of their former selves. The sky was bloodred with black clouds and the river that ran next to him was crimson.

The person who had talked to him was standing on a large broken down grave. He was 5.8 with medium-long silver hair. His sclera' were black and his eyes were red with his pupils were crosses. Large fangs protruded out from his upper jaw and were clearly visible in the creepy smile he wore. He wore a black shirt with rolled up sleeves that showed his forearms that had tribal tattoos' on them. Black pants and leather shoes covered his lowerbody while he had his hands in his pockets.

Tsukune was instantly in a fighting stance that Moka had taught him before. When he was about to release his ghoulpowers, he noticed that his seal was gone. He gained a surprised look on his face as he felt for the bracelet.

A chuckle made him direct all his attention to the stranger.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" He asked the entity. It was clear that it was a yokai and a damn strong one at that. He radiated energy like crazy; it was on par with several high-class yokais and he wasn't even releasing it willingly. This was how he was when he was holding back!

"I am your inner demon! Isn't it obvious! If that bastard vampire hadn't stepped in and released me then I would still be a hidden power inside you. But now I'm free! Imagine that! So what do you think happens next, huh? That asshole has the guts to try and seal me away again! So I drew you in here in order to propose a deal." The demon said while walking back and forth. If Drakson needed therapy, then this guy needed anger management. He kept walking back and forth until he stopped and looked at Tsukune.

"So my offer is this; I will give you my power and abilities and in exchange, you will become on of the chaos lords and perform all of the duties that come along with being a demon. Did you get that, kid?" the silverhaired entity asked.

Tsukune busy trying to keep up with everything. 4 hours ago he was a semi-normal teenager and now he was supposed to be a chaos lord? The hell was goin' on?

"What the hell are you talking about? How can I be a chaos lord? Aren't the current lords strong enough to beat the shit out of me?" Tsukune yelled at the demon. He had dropped the stance when…the thing made the offer. The surprise had taken him by storm.

The demon waved away his protests. "Sure as you are now, but when you have accepted your instincts you will be as strong as they are. Combine a little training and you're well on your way to being a king of your kind." He said with a smile. Damn, he had gigantic moodswings. First he was depressed, then pissed and now happy.

"What do you mean with instincts?" Tsukune asked. So far the agreement had sounded pretty good and if the terms were okay, then... hey, who was he to turn the demon down?

"Oh right, you don't know. Well it's fairly easy; all yokai and demons are on some level controlled by their instincts. For some these are nothing but slight tweaks of their personality, but to others, these are major changes that drive them to carry out their instincts. For example; the vampires are driven by their yoki so much that they sealed some of their yoki into an emotion or similar. For your ladyfriend Moka this concerns her pride. She was most probably given the rosario since I can't detect anything else of her. It wasn't something she made out of yoki." He paused and took a look around. "This place sure is gloomy. Don't you think?" he said as he sat on top of an old gravestone.

Tsukune sweat dropped. This guy couldn't give him a straight answer. It was like talking to the headmaster. Ask one question and you'd have to ask two more to understand the answer.

"Anyway I want to go back. Can't you tell me how I can wake up?" he asked the silverhaired guy with gigantic moodswings. The thing looked at him with a sharp look.

"Sure I can do that. The time to let your power awaken fully hasn't come yet. I'll let you have this short moment of peace. It's not like I want you to feel like shit. Have some fun with your friends. I know that you have been looking at the succubus in a way that normal friends don't and you friend the yuki-onna is also pretty hot… or cold… whatever works is fine. And just for the record; when you wake up your senses will have skyrocketed so you will be able to smell when women like you by the pheromones and boy the girls in the room your body is in definitely love ya!" the… demon said as the world turned to black and he woke up ina the infirmary with Kurumu hugging him to death with her two… pillows…

* * *

That's chapter Nr 3 of tournament up there! Hoped you liked it… if you want to complain that I haven't updated in a long while then go on ahead. I have been knocked out by my studying that I can't even register a flame even if the lit my house on fire. So go on ahead. But if you would please check out my challenge then, please, take a shot at it!


End file.
